No way Out
by KiNg Of SoRrOw
Summary: What if John was placed in his very own test? Lawrence Gordon and Peter Strahm team up to put John in a test. will he live or die? sorry if both chapters are on the same page. Im new to this. But please read my story and review it :
1. Decision

**No Way Out**

**Decision**

"We have to do it," Lawrence said. Lawrence had got up from his chair and walked across the dim lit room a couple of times. "We can't, what if someone sees us?" Lawrence lifted his head up and looked at Peter. "He's been destroying people's lives, if he says that he is worthy of his life then he should easily pass the test." Peter got up as well and nodded his head in agreement.

It was exactly midnight, Lawrence and Peter put the unconscious in the back seat. Peter closed the backed door and moved up in the front. As Lawrence started the car Peter spoke, "I hope that we are doing the right thing." There was no response just a simple grunt from Lawrence.

"Where are we going?" Lawrence continued to look at the road and said nothing. Lawrence had pulled into some sort of parking lot and turned off the car. "This is it." Lawrence said in a hoarse voice. Peter stared at him walking out of the car and into the back seat to get the body. He walked between two steel doors with the body over his shoulder. Seconds later Lawrence walked out and screamed, "What the fuck are you doing? Get in here!"

Peter was reluctant if he should continue with this game. But something within him told him that this was the right thing to do.

Peter opened the car door and walked into the warehouse. Once he entered the warehouse he saw the contraption that would determine the fate of this person. "Help me lift the body." Said Lawrence, Peter sprinted towards Lawrence and helped him lift the body. They both placed and tightened straps around the victim's wrists and ankles. Each strap was connected to a chain followed by some sort of device in which Peter did not know what it was for. After all straps were secure Lawrence checked the TV and spoke, "Time to start our game." Lawrence walked out of the warehouse while Peter stood there looking at the victim. _Now I know, you really do deserve this. _Peter thought to himself.

"Come on Peter!" Peter walked out of the warehouse with a grin upon his face.

**The Final Test**

"Ugh," all the lights turned on and lightened the warehouse. "Wha-what the fuck! Son of a bitch! HEY! CAN ANYONE HEAR ME?" All of a sudden the TV turned on and showed Lawrence Gordon and Peter Strahm standing side by side. Lawrence spoke first, "Hello John, and welcome to what you would call rehabilitation," John looked at the TV and was in shock to see that he was in his own creation, a jigsaw game. "After your attempted suicide you have gained a new perspective on life, and decided to take pleasure in each day as if were its last. Then you came to a decision to put other people in games to see if they have what it takes to survive and learn that life is valuable. And you have just sat there watching people fight for their lives and you seemed to didn't care, because it was not your life," John looked down at the ground lazily and shouted in tears, "NO!" he looked back up at the TV "So if you appreciate your life like you always say then it should be easy escape, shouldn't it?" Lawrence stopped and Peter began to talk, "Hello John, the straps on your wrists and ankles are connected to chains and finally a device. You have sixty seconds to find the keys to all four locks in the bodies of the deceased. You will notice the bodies are of the test subjects who were victim in your games. If you do not release the chains within the sixty seconds then they will retract pulling each of your limbs and ending your so called cherished life."

John heard a timer counting down to his fate; he looked ahead and saw four bodies. The chains became loose indicating for John to go up to the bodies and retrieve the keys. John limped towards the bodies and bended down towards the first body. _This distorted face looks like Addison_ john thought. He looked at the timer, 51 seconds left. John saw that there was a scalpel to cut them open and got it and cut her abdomen right down the middle.

What seemed to be blood oozed out from the side's john placed his hand inside and felt nothing but perished organs. 31 seconds left, he moved his hands quicker but felt nothing other than organs again, "Shit! There's nothing!" 10 seconds left but john noticed that the timer had stopped and the TV turned on again. John walked towards the TV, he saw only Lawrence standing there and he spoke, "John, you may have noticed by now that there is nothing in the bodies other than rotten organs that is because there are no keys in the bodies." John's eyes widened in shock. "You have failed to choose an apprentice that will offer people the gift of life. I am talking about Amanda; she has killed people not giving them a way out, not giving a chance for them to live. So as a consequence you are a victim in one of Amanda's games with no way to escape."

"FUCK! FUCK YOU! YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

The lights turned off and the doors close leaving John Kramer for dead.


	2. The Final Test

**No Way Out**

**Decision**

"We have to do it," Lawrence said. Lawrence had got up from his chair and walked across the dim lit room a couple of times. "We can't, what if someone sees us?" Lawrence lifted his head up and looked at Peter. "He's been destroying people's lives, if he says that he is worthy of his life then he should easily pass the test." Peter got up as well and nodded his head in agreement.

It was exactly midnight, Lawrence and Peter put the unconscious in the back seat. Peter closed the backed door and moved up in the front. As Lawrence started the car Peter spoke, "I hope that we are doing the right thing." There was no response just a simple grunt from Lawrence.

"Where are we going?" Lawrence continued to look at the road and said nothing. Lawrence had pulled into some sort of parking lot and turned off the car. "This is it." Lawrence said in a hoarse voice. Peter stared at him walking out of the car and into the back seat to get the body. He walked between two steel doors with the body over his shoulder. Seconds later Lawrence walked out and screamed, "What the fuck are you doing? Get in here!"

Peter was reluctant if he should continue with this game. But something within him told him that this was the right thing to do.

Peter opened the car door and walked into the warehouse. Once he entered the warehouse he saw the contraption that would determine the fate of this person. "Help me lift the body." Said Lawrence, Peter sprinted towards Lawrence and helped him lift the body. They both placed and tightened straps around the victim's wrists and ankles. Each strap was connected to a chain followed by some sort of device in which Peter did not know what it was for. After all straps were secure Lawrence checked the TV and spoke, "Time to start our game." Lawrence walked out of the warehouse while Peter stood there looking at the victim. _Now I know, you really do deserve this. _Peter thought to himself.

"Come on Peter!" Peter walked out of the warehouse with a grin upon his face.

**The Final Test**

"Ugh," all the lights turned on and lightened the warehouse. "Wha-what the fuck! Son of a bitch! HEY! CAN ANYONE HEAR ME?" All of a sudden the TV turned on and showed Lawrence Gordon and Peter Strahm standing side by side. Lawrence spoke first, "Hello John, and welcome to what you would call rehabilitation," John looked at the TV and was in shock to see that he was in his own creation, a jigsaw game. "After your attempted suicide you have gained a new perspective on life, and decided to take pleasure in each day as if were its last. Then you came to a decision to put other people in games to see if they have what it takes to survive and learn that life is valuable. And you have just sat there watching people fight for their lives and you seemed to didn't care, because it was not your life," John looked down at the ground lazily and shouted in tears, "NO!" he looked back up at the TV "So if you appreciate your life like you always say then it should be easy escape, shouldn't it?" Lawrence stopped and Peter began to talk, "Hello John, the straps on your wrists and ankles are connected to chains and finally a device. You have sixty seconds to find the keys to all four locks in the bodies of the deceased. You will notice the bodies are of the test subjects who were victim in your games. If you do not release the chains within the sixty seconds then they will retract pulling each of your limbs and ending your so called cherished life."

John heard a timer counting down to his fate; he looked ahead and saw four bodies. The chains became loose indicating for John to go up to the bodies and retrieve the keys. John limped towards the bodies and bended down towards the first body. _This distorted face looks like Addison_ john thought. He looked at the timer, 51 seconds left. John saw that there was a scalpel to cut them open and got it and cut her abdomen right down the middle.

What seemed to be blood oozed out from the side's john placed his hand inside and felt nothing but perished organs. 31 seconds left, he moved his hands quicker but felt nothing other than organs again, "Shit! There's nothing!" 10 seconds left but john noticed that the timer had stopped and the TV turned on again. John walked towards the TV, he saw only Lawrence standing there and he spoke, "John, you may have noticed by now that there is nothing in the bodies other than rotten organs that is because there are no keys in the bodies." John's eyes widened in shock. "You have failed to choose an apprentice that will offer people the gift of life. I am talking about Amanda; she has killed people not giving them a way out, not giving a chance for them to live. So as a consequence you are a victim in one of Amanda's games with no way to escape."

"FUCK! FUCK YOU! YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

The lights turned off and the doors close leaving John Kramer for dead.


End file.
